Republic City Performing Arts
by LoVe134
Summary: Korra gets accepted into the performing arts school where she meets Mako and they don't get off on such a good foot. But guess what? Korra is stuck with him! How exactly? Read to find out! And don't worry it's not by glue! Makorra mainly. Korrasami best friendship, Borra friendship, Irosami relationship. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not or ever will own any part of LOK**

* * *

**Korra POV**

"Korra come down here! There's a letter for you!" dad yelled from the kitchen. I zoomed out of my room and down the stairs so fast that I almost tripped. "Where is it? Where is the fucking letter?" I yelled. "Korra language!" mom yelled. "Sorry I'm just so excited" I replied jumpy. "Well I'm excited too! Open it!" she said.

I practically ripped up the envelope. "Okay it says…Dear Ms. Menetoski you have been accepted to Republic Performing Arts High School!" I said excitedly. Dropped the letter on the table and started jumping around. "I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell Asami! She's gonna be so happy! I have to start packing!" I said. My dad grabbed the letter. "Hold on Korra it says you have to come up with a performance" He said reading the letter.

"Why? I thought I already got in" I said confused. "Yes from your previous performance videos but they need a performance for them so they can get your classes. Actually it says here that you need a performance for all your talents" he said.

"Ughh! I need three performances!" I said. "Wait but you can dance hip hop with your singing!" my mom said. "Yeah but that still two that I need to practice! I'm gonna call Asami so she can help me" I said and ran back up stairs.

I closed my door and grabbed my phone and called 1 speed dial for Asami Sato my number 1 best friend. She picked up after 2 rings. "Hello?" she asked. I screamed into the phone. "Okay so I'm guessing something I good because of the way you almost made me death in one ear!" she yelled. "I GOT INTO REPUBLIC CITY PERFORMING ARTS!" I yelled. Now it was her turn to cream into the phone. "Now we can start going to the same school again!" she said happily.

During 7th grade Asami applied for the school and got in leaving me by myself (don't worry I made other friends!), but now we can be in the same school! Even better roommates! Yup that's right roommates. I should tell you about the school.

Republic City Performing Arts is the best (almost only) performing arts school in Republic City. It is pretty much college for all grades starting at 3rd. There were dorms available for kids in grades 8th and up.

And there were multiple classes like dance. More specifically ballet, hip hop and other types, acting class, song writing classes, play writing classes, instrumental classes and a lot more. But there were regular school classes like Spanish, math and other stuff. And you can produce plays and be in charge of the whole thing meaning auditions, props, costumes and stuff like that!

And inside the campus there are places to buy food and supplies and a park! It like a small town! Who wouldn't wanna go to a school like that? Crazy people that's who! "Well I only have 1 week to get ready for a confirmation auditions wanna help me?" I asked. "Duh! I'll be over in a few!" she said. "'Kay bye!" I said and hung up. I was gonna get into that school even if it killed me.

* * *

**Yeah so Korra was a little OOC but I still hope you like it! Please review! It's my stories food! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the good reviews and stuff just for the first chapter! Well anyway here's the next chapter! By the way it's not really like Victorious I mean apart from the performing arts school.**

* * *

**Korra POV**

Two weeks later there I was backstage at the very same performing school I am _so _close to getting into about to do my first audition. I was wearing a stripped black and blue over sized tee, black cropped harem pants, and my favorite/lucky black fur lined high top dance sneakers. My hair was out and I had little make-up on.

"Korra Monroe" a man called. "Okay be great, don't fall and don't worry your gonna do great. No pressure" Asami said. "Yeah definitely no pressure to try and make it into the greatest school in the city and even with one mess up I could probably not get in. yeah definitely not pressure there" I said sarcastically. "Go!" she said and pushed me onto the stage.

* * *

**Mako POV**

All the lights dimmed. Then the music to "Hello" by Karmin started playing.

_I'ma do it, do it_

_Like I wanna do it_

_You gon' know me like, you ain't never know me before_

_I'ma bring it, bring it_

_I'ma give it, give it_

_You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

_You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before_

I watched as she glided, stepped and spun across the dance floor with the background dancers. She was really good until I noticed something. It was her hip hop step. It was 5 counts instead of 4. But other than that she was good and she got the rap _almost _perfectly when she rushed a little at one part.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I finished the number. Man it felt great! I was sure that I got in. "These are the best students at the school and they are going to judge you" the man said motioning to the kids. I nodded and looked at the 7 kids he had motioned to and waited for their answer.

_**Girl 1: "I think you were really good"**_

_**Boy 2: "You're a really talented singer and rapper"**_

_**Boy 3: "Amazing moves"**_

_**Girl 4: "Just wonderful!"**_

_**Boy 5: "Really good"**_

_**Girl 6: "The best I've probably seen so far for hip hop"**_

I waited for the last boy to speak up. I was pretty sure I was gonna get a yes for hip hop and singing/rapping when my world shattered.

_**Boy 7: "You over counted the beats in your hip hop step and your rapping was a little rushed. I think you should work on that" **_

I almost dropped my jaw. I mean I was dancing and even I didn't notice my count for the move was off! And no one else did! "That is ridiculous!" I accidently said out loud. "What's ridiculous is messing up on stage. You are lucky that there aren't more people here" he said. "No one else noticed! It wouldn't have been that big of a deal and my rapping was perfect! I had been practicing a lot" I said a little annoyed.

"Well not enough" he said. I opened my mouth then closed it. I was not gonna ruin my chances of not getting into the school because of some annoying, stuck-up, and I admit cute boy saw one tiny mistake. I walked off stage.

* * *

"Can you believe him? I mean seriously! No one else noticed!" I yelled at Asami ask I slipped on my ballet skirt. Now for the ballet audition I was wearing white leotard, light blue dance skirt, white tights and light blue ballet shoes.

"Well all those kids that are best in the school he is the best, best he has an A+ in everyone of his classes! I mean if there was a grade above an A he would get it! He has never failed at anything! But he is pretty strict unlike his brother" she said.

"So you know his brother?" I asked. She nodded. "His name is Bolin he is nice, funny relax and an awesome musician" she said. I nodded. "He sounds like a cool guy unlike his stuck up brother" I said. "Well go just don't do anything that will keep you from not getting into the school" Asami said as we got to curtain. "Like what?" I asked. "Killing Mako" she said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

The music started playing. _Swan Lake. _I thought immediately. I was actually impressed. Most people did it but about half way through they would mess up completely and give up. But this Korra girl was first of all persistent and second really good.

She finished and everyone applaud. Well everyone but me of course.

* * *

**Korra POV**

The man came up. "Well my name is Mark Droght but can call me Dean Droght, and you would need to know this because you have just been accepted into this school" he said.

I screamed and jumped around and Asami came and joined me. "Now you should go and start packing and move into your room with Miss Sato by the end of the week. Your schedule will also be sent to your room for the next week. Are we clear?" he said. I nodded. "Crystal" I replied.

Everyone came to congratulate me besides amber boy (I don't know his name so I decided to call him that because of his eyes). "Now we are gonna pack everything-well almost everything! Come on let's go now! We are gonna start getting you packed up!" Asami said excitedly.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I watched as the two girls walked out of the auditorium. "Congrats on getting into the school" I said. She shifted her weight to her right leg and put her hand on her hips. "Oh are you being nice because I _barely _made it in? Well guess what I don't need the all and power amber boy congratulating me! But I should be happy because it is probably an honor!" she said almost every single word in the last sentence dripping with sarcasm.

She huffed and walked out. "Amber boy?" I asked to myself. This girl was just weird.

* * *

**Korra POV**

"Okay now time to pack your shoes!" she said. "this would be a great time to get rid of all the old ones like we did with your other stuff. then after this we pack all the suitcases then go shopping for new things" she said turning to my closet.

That's right it has been about 2 and a half hours since we came back from the audition and I had already backed 2 bags of my shirts, one bag of pants, shorts and skirts, 1 bags of my underwear, bras and socks. I also had a small bag for my jackets and sweaters and finally another small bag for my make-up and hair accessories. Most of these things Asami made me buy.

"Okay now I have taken out all the old shoes do you have another suitcase?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed another suit case and handed it to her. "So what about my dance stuff?" I asked. "Yeah that we are gonna buy new things so don't worry about it" she replied. "And my big stuff like desk?" I asked motioning to my very messy desk in the corner of my room.

"The dorms have 2 queen beds, 2 desks, 1 flat screen, a bathroom, a mini fridge, microwave, 2 closets, two dressers and 2 night stands but you can bring posters and pictures and stuff I mean you can take another closet or something but the closets are really big already so you'll be okay" she said.

"Wow even the rooms are cool!" I exclaimed. She nodded. I heard the zip of the luggage meaning it was time to bring this stuff into her car. "Come now help me pack up all this luggage then we can take a few pictures and then buy more posters-not that we need more I have a ton" she said.

We both grabbed a suit and started to exit the room. "MOM, DAD CAN YOU HELP US LOAD THE STUFF INT OTHE CAR?" I yelled not knowing where they were. Then I heard footsteps. "Wow this stuff is heavy, what are in these things?" mom asked. "I don't know Asami packed it for me" I said as I opened the front door. After 5 rough minutes of loading I started saying my good-byes.

"Mom why are you crying? I'm not that far and you can come to all of my performances! Plus I'll come for holidays and some weekends" I said trying to sooth my bellowing mother. "I know it just seems like your off to college leaving your mother forever" she said. "What about her papa?" dad asked. "You too Tonraq" she said. "We'll see you guys!" I said and got into the car.

We drove off. "Wow that was emotional was your dad like that?" I asked. "Worse he was worried about sex and all that other stuff" she replied.

After more hours of shopping we were finally at the campus. I guess we were struggling because two boys came up to us. One has on a green sweater, shorts and green sneakers. The other one had on a red shirt, jeans and also sneakers but his were red. "Hey Asami" the greened boy said happily.

"Hey Bolin this is Korra" she said. "Hi nice to meet you!" he said happily. "Wait your Bolin the amber eyes brother?" I asked. "If you say amber eyes you mean Mako then you I'm his brother" he replied. "Ugh your so nice and nothing like your brother! I don't see how they can be related!" I said. The other boy chuckled.

"Yeah that's what everyone says" he said. "I'm Iroh by the way" he said and flashed me a smiled. "Oh so your-"

"Okay guys can you help with moving Korra's stuff into my room? She's gonna be my roommate" Asami interrupted. They nodded and grabbed some things and we all walked to the girl dorm building and went into the elevator (yes elevator) and went to the 3rd floor. I was hoping we got the top floor. And then we walked to 3E. She grabbed her key and opened the door.

"Here we are Korra! Your new room!" she said. "Wow! Hey look heres your schedule!" Asami said holding up a paper. "where did you get that?" I asked.

"From our very own mail box!" Asami said. "I'm am so gonna love this school!" I said happily.

* * *

**So that's it! Pretty boring chapter but I promise it will get mopre interesting! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra POV**

My schedule wasn't a bad one.

_Period 1: Spanish __**Room: 114**_

_Period 2: Ballet __**Room: 132**_

_Period 3: Song Writing __**Room: 145**_

_Period 4: Visual Art __**Room: 201**_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Hip Hop __**Room: 160**_

_Period 6: Chorus __**Room: 203**_

_Period 7: Acting 101 __**Room: 123**_

_Period 8: Math & Reading __**Room: 111**_

It was my first day of performing arts school and I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and looking at my schedule. Yes we had 8 periods but it wasn't that bad. But most of my classes would be totally awesome. Like hip-hop and song writing. I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and rinsed my brush putting it back in its original place. I walked over to my new closet full of new clothes. I picked out something simple. Black spaghetti shirt, denim skinny jeans, black converse and a denim jacket.

I checked my back pack. I had everything. My notebooks for song writing class, my binders and textbooks for my regular school classes and of course pens, markers and pencils to write with. Then I turned to my duffel bag which was much more important.

My new navy blue duffel bag was very important and I had a lot of stuff in there. It had my stuff for ballet: light blue leotards, white tights, light blue tapered wrap skirt and white Pointe shoes. For hip-hop I had: oversized 80's crop dance tee in white, black drawstring hip-hop Capri pants and my black high tops. I also had some deodorant, rubber bands and scrunches to tie my hair. And extra shoe laces for my sneakers and also another pair of Pointe shoes for ballet.

"Asami are you ready?" I asked. "Yeah" she said exiting the bathroom. "Okay so we only have 1st, 2nd and 6th period together so I'm gonna walk you to your 3rd but not go to class with you" she said as she went to get her book bag. I nodded. "Don't forget your key, and ID _and _some money" she said. I nodded again gathering all the stuff I hadn't gotten. We walked out of our dorm and walked down the stairs. In Spanish of course I had to introduce myself, something I was going to have to do in all my other classes. Just great -_- .

Luckily I got a seat next to Asami. The whole time we were talking about how to cognate -AR, -ER, and –IR. Simple things that I already learned how to do in my old school. But I understand I mean this is performing arts school. The bell rang and I along with Asami walked to the girl's locker room next to the ballet dance room to change.

This school had many locker rooms this was just one of the many. I changed into my clothes and put my hair in a neat bun. I walked into the dance studio with Asami where I was greeted by the teacher. "Mrs. McGovern this is a new student Korra" Asami said. "Hi" I greeted. "Hello" she replied.

"We are out of boy dance partners" she said. Oh no I am gonna have a girl partner! "So you will have to take mine" she said. I nodded. "Is her boy partner old?" I asked Asami. She didn't answer because she was too busy looking at Iroh who was in this class. "Everyone! Go beside your partner now!" she yelled. Everyone ran to the bar. I of course was at the end and had no partner near me. Just then _he _walked in. "Korra this is your new ballet partner" she said. The amber eyed boy from the auditions walked over to me. "So we meet again" he said smugly. "Shut up" I whisper. "I still don't like you" I said. "Warm-ups!" the teachers yelled. "Plié, Relevé, Tendu and Dégagé, Port de Bras, and Grand Battement!" she yelled. "AGAIN!" she yelled.

_God this teacher liked to yell a lot. _I thought. "Ballet stretches!" she said. We stretched and then we got to the good stuff. Ballet. They were doing the play for Cinderella and they had no Cinderella! That's just crazy! But I decided to try out. "Okay when they music starts you may start dancing Ms. Monroe" she said. I nodded.

"Step mother and step daughters!" she yelled. "We are starting from when they shout with excitement" she said. The girls and I nodded. The girls twirled in…

...

I walked out of the locker room with Asami to be greeted by Mako. "You were pretty good back there" he complimented. "Thanks" I replied then walked away. "Aren't you gonna compliment me?" he asked. "Why? You didn't do anything. Unless you can make just standing there amazing!" I replied turning back around.

"Look I'm just trying to be nice" he said frustrated. "Well you should have tried that when we first met. Don't you know anything about first impressions?" I asked. "Look your really getting on my nerves-"

"Okay then stop trying to talk to me!" I said and turned back around again and walked away.

* * *

Song writing class:

"Hello! Everyone!" the cheered said happily. "Why is she so happy?" I asked Jinora the new friend I met. "It's usually the type of song we are gonna start writing for the next few days. Whenever we start a new song she will be happy, or sad or all romantic, stuff like that" she explained. I nodded. So apparently we were gonna do a happy song. Just then someone came into room while I was doodling. "Sorry I'm late" the voice said. The voice sounded very familiar but I disregarded it. The seat next to me made some noises but I still didn't look up. "So by my mood you thought we were gonna right a happy song right? Well we are…we are gonna right a happy love song" she said.

"Yes usually it's only one but I wanted to try something new" she said. "So let me partner you up" she said. "Bolin and Jinora" she said. I glanced at Jinora and she was smiling. "Brad and Mindy, Vanessa and Drake, Ginger and Toad and finally Korra and Mako" she said. When she said Mako my head shot up so fast I thought I was gonna get whiplash.

I turned to the seat that just got moved. "Okay now you may spend the rest of class coming up with a few lyrics for your song and scheduling work dates, this song is due in 3 weeks" she said and walked over to her desk to do some work.

I made a face. "How I am supposed to make a happy love song when I'm paired with you?" I asked. "Hey I'm the one that got stuck with a crazy partner" he replied. "I am not crazy! I just don't like you! Why? Because I don't like stuck-up strict people that don't know how to have fun!" I yelled-yelled so only he could didn't say anything. "You know what? I think that we come up with our own song lyrics and we will meet tomorrow after school" I said. "Why do you get to decide what happens?" he asked. "Do you have a better idea?" I asked. "Didn't think so" I replied and opened one of my new notebooks. The whole class I tried to come up with lyrics but I got nothing. And before I could become even more stuck the bell rang, I got up and quickly walked out of the class. "You are so lucky you got someone like Jinora" I said. "Yeah, she's really nice, smart and pretty-"

He stopped talking and blushed. "Wait you like Jinora?" I asked. He hesitated then nodded. "Bolin has a crush!" I said happily. But don't tell her!" he said. "I won't but when are you gonna make your move on her?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well it better soon because I think that boy over there likes her" I said pointing to a guy with long hair. "Skoochy" he mumbled. "I knew he liked her, everyone does he has had a crush on her since last year but she obviously doesn't like him" Bolin said.

We walked into the art room. "I'm just saying people change their minds and Jinora might" I said just as the bell rang and we were seated.

* * *

Art totally easy we were drawing the teacher himself. Even though I don't really like art I'm pretty good at it. I walked out of the class to be greeted by Iroh and Asami. "Come on Korra! We have to hurry!" Asami said. "Why?" I asked as we walked down the hall exiting the arts building.

"Because we are not eating lunch here" she replied.

* * *

We came back just in time for my favorite class…hip hop. I just love hip hop. The moves, the clothes you wear and definitely the music. "Hi I'm Ikki!" a hyper girl said. "Hi I'm Korra…" I said slowly. "Oh you're Korra the new girl! Duh! I heard you're really good at hip hop that's why you're in advanced hip hop! Like me! Anyways this class is awesome your totally gonna love it! And-"

"Ikki stop attacking Korra with your words at least do it with dancing!" said a young woman. "Hi I'm your teacher Miss Dourer but you can call me Diane! I hate everything being so formal! Hip hop is free and so should the language-but no cursing!" she said.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you Miss-Diane" I said. She smiled. I knew I was gonna like this class and even better that Mako boy wasn't there. We danced and danced it was so fun and I even met new people!

* * *

Chorus was good but then I think we need newer songs. I even suggested that at the end of class. And one bad thing Mako was there too! I mean seriously do they want me to suffer?

* * *

Acting 101, I walked into the class and guess what? Mako was there! I walked all the way across the room far away from him. But the teacher somehow thought I would be a perfect partner for him! So for my first project in acting I was gonna have to be paired up with him! -_-

* * *

My last class math and reading I thought that was weird. Some days we would learn math and others reading and the day I came they were doing math and I didn't have a problem with that in fact I would take math over reading any day. And it was even better because Iroh and Jinora were I that class with me. And I only have one thing to say…Jinora is a genius when it comes to math. She said it had something to do with her dad being an accountant or something I wasn't really listening when she told me.

The final bell rang dismissing us all to do whatever we wanted on campus. I walked into my dorm. "Hey Korra how was school?" Asami asked. "It was great mom!" I replied throwing my book bag on my desk chair. She through a pillow at me. I smiled. Maybe Mako was in a lot of my classes but at least I still had made friends that I can talk to instead of him.

This school is awesome.

* * *

**Please review! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Next Day After School…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra POV**

I sat down at on a park bench waiting for Mako to come so we could start. I watched at two performers danced while one musician played a song on his guitar and tape. "People here are so talented" I said to myself. "Yeah, like me" said a voice. I turned around. "You know you didn't scare me right?" I said. Mako ignored my statement and sat down next to me.

I was still looking at the performance. "Korra!" Mako yelled. "What? What do you want?" I snapped. "I want you to pay attention" he said like it was obvious. "Ugh whatever what are some lyrics you have?" I asked. "You go first" he said. I groaned but picked up my guitar.

_I feel that spark when I look into your eyes_

_I can't help but imagine them every night_

_Can't you see that we're perfect together?_

_Maybe we can be that happily ever after?_

"And that's it" I said. "Nice" he said flatly. "You think you got better show me" I said. He took the guitar from my hands and started.

_Sparks that's what you call it_

_Every time I'm with you_

_I just can't explain it_

_But I know I want you to be my boo_

"Not bad I think we can combine our lyrics to make a first verse but-"

"What not _bad_? I am never not bad! I am the best" he exclaimed. "Well Mr. Best your lyrics were pretty close to mine which you called okay" I replied. "Anyways I think that I should sing the first verse then we sign the chorus then you sing the second verse we sing the chorus, bridge and last chorus together 'kay?" I suggested. He thought (well I thought he was pretending to think) and finally agreed.

_Sparks_

_That's what you call it_

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_And _

_I can't help but imagine_

_Them every single night_

_Yeah that's right_

"Okay good first verse now we need a chorus" Mako said. "Okay…" I said slowly thinking.

_Don't you feel it inside your heart?_

_It's been there for the very start_

"Good but it needs to be longer" Mako said. "Well that's all I got what do you have?" I asked. "Lemme think…" he said.

_Don't you feel it inside your heart?_

_It's been there for the very start_

_I can't think about when we're apart!_

_Cuz I don't want that in my heart!_

I continued.

_Don't you feel it?_

_Don't you feel it?_

_Don't you feel it inside your heart?_

_Can you believe it?_

_I won't believe it_

_If we ever come apart_

_That's from the heart_

"Okay now for your verse then we can do the bridge later" Mako said. I nodded writing down all the new lyrics.

_Girl_

_You're always on my mind_

_Yeah_

_I think about you all the time_

_Do you think it's a crime?_

_To think about you-think about you _

_All the time?_

_Yeah that's right _

"Wow this song is actually good" I said. "Well it has to be because I am helping" Mako said. "Shut up Sir Stuck-up" I said.

"Well Sir Stuck-up can write a great song" he defended. Or at least _tried_ to defend himself. I laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing, just your ego" I said. "Well-"

"Don't have time, my friend Asami has something very important to show me so see ya at class tomorrow!" I said and got up with my guitar to go meet up with Asami at the café. I stopped. I realized I didn't know where the café _was_.

"Hey Mako I'm gonna need some help" I said. "W-what was that? Miss Greatness needs _help_?" he asked acting surprised. "Stop showing off your acting skills and come help me! It's already bad enough that I'm asking you" I said. "Now hurry up or I'm gonna be late" I said.

**Very little Makorra if you squint. I don't wanna rush them. I mean come on, they gotta hate each other for a little bit right? Right. Pleae review! I'll update as soon as possible! P.S-Those were my own made up lyrics! So don't judge!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra POV**

I walked into the café where Asami had texted me to go. "Guess what?!" she yelled before I had even sat down. "What?" I said as I sat. "I am directing a movie…that was written by me!" she said happily. Apart from being a fashion designer, Asami always wanted to be a writer or director. "That's great! Your dream it coming true!" I said.

"I know! Anyways I just thought you would like to help me out with auditions" she said. I shook my head. "What why?" she asked disappointed. "Because I am auditioning for the female lead" I said with a smile. She playfully hit me. "Don't do that! But who is gonna help me with auditions?" she questioned. "How about Iroh?" I suggested. "What!? Why?" she yelled. "Because I heard he is a great director, and I don't know…it would be the perfect time for you two to hang out!" I yelled.

"Well I love hanging out with him…and we would be alone, and we would have to stay up the whole night together talking about the movie, and then he could become my co-director if I asked…OH MY GOSH I AM ASKING HIM!" she said. "Asking who, what?" Iroh said from behind Asami. "Well she was telling me how she was holding auditions for a movie she is directing but I can't help because I am auditioning" I explained. He nodded. "I'll help" he said. Asami smiled. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah! It'll be totally fun!" he said with a smile. "Okay, I'll tell you when auditions start, as soon as I make the flyers" she said.

"I'll help you with the flyer" he said. Her smiled got bigger. "Okay, how about now?" she suggested. He nodded. "Bye Korra!" she said happily and got up and walked away with Iroh. I smiled at the future couple.

Just then Mako came and sat down next to me. "What do you want?" I asked. "Just to say hi" he replied. "Then why did you sit?" I countered. "I just wanted to talk" he said. "Oh really? You wanted to talk to the girl you thought wasn't good enough for this school?" I asked. He opened his mouth but Bolin's voice came out. "Hey Korra, Mako!" he said walking up to us.

My almost frown turned into a smile. "Hey Bolin!" I greeted brightly. "Oh so you greet him like that but not me" he said. "Well I would greet you like that if I liked you" I snapped. "Well if only you didn't take the auditions so seriously" he said. "What?! It was one little mistake! And no one else noticed! Not even the damn dean!" I yelled. "Hey Guys please no arguing, I came here to ask someone an important question" he said.

"Well Bolin what's your-"

"I was kinda talking to Korra" he said slowly. I made Mako a face then smiled at Bolin. "What's your question?" I asked. "Well I kinda like this person-"

"Name" I stated. He looked unsure then sighed. "Jinora" he said. "You like-"

Before I could say the name Mako covered my mouth. "You know I like her better this way" he said. I bit his palm and he immediately let go hissing. "Anyways, I really like her but she's all into smart people and stuff like that so…help me be smart!" he demanded. "Your gonna ask _her _how to be smart?" Mako questioned. "I am so close to slapping you right now!" I said. "Bolin I heard that she might have a crush on you too…just keep doing what you're doing" I said.

He smiled and then left. "Did you really hear that?" Mako asked. "Of course! In fact she told me herself" I said with a smile. "So speaking of dating do you have a boyfriend?" Mako asked. "What, you wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked. "No! No, no, no, no! I'm just asking god!" she said. "Alright calm down just asking what interoperated from your question" I said.

"But I have no boyfriend, so if you find someone like Bolin then please tell me, I want someone fun, but you might only know Bolin that's fun. I mean you might just hang out with boring stuck-up people" I said getting up. "What makes you think I'm not fun?" he asked. "It would be easier to tell you how you _are _fun and that I have nothing to say" I said with a smirk.

"I can be fun!" he said. "In what alternate universe is serious, fun?" I asked. "I'll prove it to you" he said getting up. "Alright, tomorrow after we finish the bridge of our song" I said. He nodded. I left the café feeling weird.

I mean I hated the guy so…why would I wanna hang out with him? I shrugged it off and walked back to my dorm.

_**The Next Day, During Ballet…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was uncomfortable. And he knew it. What was happening? Mako was holding me up the wrong way and I was messing up. "Miss. Korra you are not doing so well today" the teacher said. Mako smirked and I glared at him.

When class ended I yanked his arms from around my waist and bolted to the locker room.

"Can you tell me why you can your brother are so different" I asked Bolin. He shrugged. "He's not bad once you get to know him, he's just…serious about this school" he replied.

"Well I wanna become famous and stuff too-a lot of people do but we don't freak out and go all serious like him" I said. He just shrugged. "Well I can't wait t prove him wrong this afternoon" I said. "So are you guys going on a date?" Bolin asked. "What?! No, never! God! Don't ever say that again!" I yelled and walked away.

It was _not _a date. Just two fr-acquaintances hanging out for _bet purposes._

* * *

**Well please review! My story is hungry! Feed it!**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Korra POV**

"So to prove that you are fun, you are taking to the most cliché place on Earth? What is this a high school love story?" I asked. We were now standing in front of the city's amusement park entrance-well across the street. "No we are gonna play laser tag" he corrected pointing to the laser tag place right next to the amusement park. "Okay then let's go" I said starting to cross the street. "Okay you know how to play?" he asked after we had put on the gear. "Duh, I'm the fun one remember?" I said with a smirk.

"I can't to beat you" he said. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that" I said. The bell rang signaling for the game to start. I immediately ran to cover. "Hiding already?" I heard Mako yell. "Fuck off" I yelled back forgetting there were kids in the room. I shot a kid and then another. One of them started crying and Mako laughed. The mother of the crying child glared at Mako and huffed off.

I ran away-snuck away actually-and shot another three kids. What? I'm not only talented in the arts you know.I hid behind a giant black box. I heard shooting sounds-more like lasers-and crying. "Why don't you play with kids your own age?" a lady yelled at Mako. I snickered. "Korra come out! We're the only people here!" he yelled.

Like I was gonna give up. Huh, Mako can kiss my ass. I heard footsteps descending and I came out of hiding. I knew he was here somewhere.I started running around. All of a sudden I had fallen on top of something and heard of muffled noise.

"Hey Mako, I guess this means I win" I said with a smile.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I hate to admit it but her smile was amazing. They complimented her aqua blue eyes that twinkle with happiness. "Uh…Mako…?" she stretched out.

_You want to kiss her. _I thought. My heart started beating faster. _No, you don't. _The other half of my conscious thought. "Makoooo?" she sang. I leaned in, she stiffened. I didn't care. My brain was completely shut down and my heart and body were taking over.I was about to kiss her! Wait? I was happy? I mentally shrugged it off. "Ahhh! Mommy they are about to have sex!" a little boy yelled. "I am ashamed of you two! Having sex in such a public place, with kids!" the mother yelled. "Really? Cuz last time I checked 5 year olds aren't supposed to know what sex _is_, where have you been taking your child?" Korra countered. I snickered. "Besides, we aren't even a couple-not even friends! And she fell on me!" I exclaimed.

"Now beat it!" Korra commanded. The lady huffed away, something we have seen all day. "Mothers these days" I said. "You think she's gonna tell the manager?" Korra asked."Now let's hurry up and get outta here!" I exclaimed and pulled her along. I was still trying to get almost kissing Korra outta my head, this was just a bet not a were walking back to campus when a young man came along. "Hey there! Would you like to buy your girlfriend some beautiful flowers?" he asked. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA. She is _not _my girlfriend" I said. "Then buy your pretty date some pretty flowers" he said. Korra smirked."She is not my date either!" I stressed. Korra pulled me away. "Just buy the stupid flowers!" she hissed. "Why?" I asked. "Because that poor man has no arm!" she almost yelled.

I looked back at the man to see that it was true. I sighed. "Fine, I'll buy the stupid flowers" I said. "And after that you can keep them" she said. "Or you could like the girl is supposed to" I said. She rolled her eyes. "This is the 21 century, besides that's only in dates" she said."Right" I said and we walked back to guy who was still patiently waiting. "I'll buy the flowers" he said talking out some money.

We walked away with the flowers-in her hand. "These are nice, I just might keep them" she said.

…

"You know you not that bad, well you really didn't prove anything, for all I know that could have been the only fun place you know" I said. We were walking to my door. We were now kinda friends. I opened my door. "Wow, you place is messy" he said. "Oh come on! I just gave you a compliment about being cool!" she said. "I'm just saying it's a pigsty" he said. "Ugh! I can't believe you! And we were almost friends!" I exclaimed.

"Well at least I'm fun _and _clean" I yelled.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I was fuming! He was calling me a pig! "You fun? HA! You do one thing and now you're walking around thinking your Mr. Fun! For a guy that notices everything you're pretty clueless" I said."Really you want me to continue to prove to you that I am fun?" he yelled. "Sure if that's even possible!" I yelled. "Fine tomorrow after school!" he yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I slammed the door and huffed. I grabbed the flowers and threw them in the trash when I noticed what happened.

* * *

**Both POV**

"What just happened?"

* * *

**It's _NOT _a date! Or so they say! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Korra POV**

I sighed as I entered chorus class.

I was going on a date-gonna hang out with Mako today again.

I sat down at my usual chair when Mako came up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah…I can't make it to our da-bet hang out-whatever it's called-today" he said.

"Aww totally fun Mako couldn't find a fun place to go to from the internet?" I asked in a baby voice.

"_No, _I have a girlfriend and we are hanging to tonight, but you wouldn't know anything about relationships because guys are too scare of you" he said and walked off.

Honestly I was kinda looking forward to hanging out with him today.

And what he said to me really hurt.

"Hey" Asami said and she sat down next to me.

"Hey" I replied.

**_The Next Day…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Something's seriously up with you Korra" Jinora said in song writing class.

"You've been like this since yesterday" she said.

"I'm perfectly fine" I replied.

"Hey Korra?" Mako said.

"What?" I snapped.

"I was just gonna ask you for a new pencil" he said.

"Fine here" I said and I threw a pencil at him.

"It's dull" he said examining the wooden utensil.

"What do you want me to do about it? Get up and go sharpen it!" I yelled.

He walked away muttering something I didn't bother trying to listen to.

"Oh so that's what it is" Jinora said with a smile.

"That's what, what it?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah what Bolin said" I said.

"Korra is mad that Mako blew her off for his girlfriend" Jinora said.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Come on Kor you know it's true" she said.

"It's not true! He's not even my friend! Why should I be mad about that?" I asked.

"Because you like him" Jinora said.

"What?!I don't like him!" I yelled.

Jinora and Bolin looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"She does"

"Ugh! I don't-you know what I have to go to an audition So good bye!" I said and walked over to the teacher showing her my pass then stomping out of the classroom.

...

"Okay...Korra Monroe" Iroh said.

I walked up onto the stage with a smile.

"Hey Iroh where's Asami?" I asked.

"Auditioning the boys" he replied.

"We thought it would be more fair to the auditioners that way" he said.

I nodded.

"Start when your ready" Iroh said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I walked up onto stage for my audition.

I was also thinking about why Korra had snapped at me earlier.

Not that I cared.

"Okay Mako start when you're ready" the girl said.

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter was short and well kinda sucked...but please review anyways!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Korra POV**

"Come on can you just tell me if I got the part?" I pleaded.

It had been exactly 2 weeks since I had auditioned for female lead role in Asami's movie.

"Nope, you are walking to the board and reading" she replied.

I huffed. "Meanie" I said.

"Look the list write there" she said pointing to the black and write list on the bulletin board.

I ran to it leaving Asami to walk by herself.

I squealed.

I turned around to see that Asami was right in front of me.

"I got the freakin part!" I yelled.

I luckily came to my senses before I said a word that would have gotten me in trouble.

"Yeah you did!" she said also smiling.

"Of course I got the male lead" a voice said.

I frowned.

It was Mako's voice.

"So I have to be in love with him?" I asked Asami.

She slowly nodded.

"Wait, you the female lead?" Mako asked me.

"Surprised?" I asked with a smirk.

He didn't answer.

"How could you do this to me?" I yelled at Asami.

"Hey! I thought Iroh wasn't gonna pick you, besides he was the best one!" Asami argued.

I sighed. "Whatever, I'm gonna go get the full script" I mumbled.

"No problem got them right here" Asami said.

She reached into her giant bag and pulled out two scripts.

She handed one to me and the other to Mako.

"Rehearsals start tomorrow! Don't miss it!" she said as she walked away.

I started to walk away when Mako stopped me.

I shrugged him off.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why have you been acting like that?" he asked.

"I having been acting any different" I said and I walked away.

But oh lucky me he followed.

"Yes you have you have been more…annoying" he said.

I stopped.

"I have been annoying? I have been trying not to talk to you but I am stuck to you! It's like everywhere I go you are! Ugh! You're so unbelievable!" I said.

"So about the bet…" he said.

"Yeah you proved yourself your fun, whatever" I said.

I walked away.

* * *

**Mako POV**

She was acting weird.

I couldn't help but feel…I don't even know but all I know is that it didn't feel good when she blow me off just now or when she was being rude.

_**The Next Afternoon…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I walked into the courtyard.

"Okay where is my female main role!?" Asami yelled.

Korra rushed in.

"I'm here, sorry I was late. I was-"

"No one cares" I said.

She glared at me.

I had decided that if she was gonna be rude then I was gonna be rude back.

"Okay today we are gonna go through 5 scenes but we are gonna skip the first 2 scenes and skip to when the rock star Jay Gordan comes" Asami announced.

"Tami, Kiara we won't need the mean girls yet" Iroh said.

"Okay and action!" Asami said.

Skylar

Why do you love him so much? He's just a rock star that is probably just obnoxious.

For our first go through she used a lot of feeling…almost like she meant it.

Melanie

Because he's hot, can sing and what's the last one…oh yeah, he's famous!

Skylar

(ROLLS EYES)

I couldn't help but think the character Skylar was so much like Korra.

…

"okay guys that was a great first rehearsal!" Iroh said.

"See ya tomorrow!" Asami said.

"Asami wanna grab some ice cream?" I heard Korra asked her friend.

"Sorry can't I'm going on my first date with Iroh!" Asami said.

Korra laughed.

"Well I'll go ask Jinora and Bolin, have fun…but not too much fun!" Korra said.

I turned.

"See that? You were totally different towards her than me" I said.

"You were listening on our conversation?!" she yelled.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Why I hate you!? Why I hate you!? It's because-Ughh! Just leave me alone!" she yelled and stormed off.

I got a text from Mimi my girlfriend.

**From: Mimi**

**To: Mako **

**Wanna hang out?**

I quickly replied.

**From: Mako**

**To: Mimi**

**Sure meet u ur dorm**

I started walking to the girls dorms.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I admit it.

I liked him.

Yup, that's right I liked Mako.

The annoyingly cute and talented Mako.

I don't even know _why _I like him.

I mean he's a total dick to me.

So to cover up I pretend to hate him back.

I don't know when these feelings started to appear but they did and now I'm getting the consequences for it.

I dialed Jinora's number.

It rang for a while.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jinora you wanna grab ice cream with me?"

"Oooo ice cream! Say yes! Say yes!" I voice I didn't know said.

"Did someone say ice cream? Is that Korra? Tell her we're coming!"

"Okay Jinora who was that girl and why is Bolin with you?" I asked.

"Well Bolin and I are hanging out and my sister came to visit me!" she replied.

The first part was happy but by the end of the sentence, her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, I'll see you at your dorm!" I said and hung up.

I needed to tell them something.

* * *

**~Singing~**

**Please review!**

**Sorry I'm in a singing mood and I just had to put that. If you were right next to me I would have been singing what I just wrote! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Korra POV**

I was walking to one of the many auditoriums.

I was still thinking about that 'kiss' Mako gave me.

I mean now I sadly know I am in lo-like the only person on campus that hates me.

I was still thinking about that 'kiss' Mako gave me.

I mean now I sadly know I am in lo-like the only person on campus that hates me.

I sighed.

No other teenagers have to go through this.

Nope, it's either 'he has girlfriend!' or 'I don't like him ho tell him nicely?' or even 'what do I wear to the party?!'.

But me it's _nothing _like that.

It's 'I like him but he has and girlfriend AND he hates me' or 'I have to make it to class before I have to bend for twirl for 5 minutes!'.

"Korra! You're finally here!" Iroh said.

I smiled.

"Yup, let's get started!" I said.

"Sixth scene practice aaaanddd…ACTION!" Asami yelled.

Skylar

I can't believe I'M stuck showing you around

Jay

Any girl would be happy to show me around

Skylar

Everyone but me

Jay

That's a lie

Skylar

There's your locker hurry and put your stuff away

Jay

I don't need to; I have people for that (WINK)

Skylar

(ROLLS EYES)

Jay

How about you show me to music room babe?

Skylar

Don't call me that

*WALK TO MUSIC ROOM*

Skylar

There here's the music room

Jay

Pretty small

Skylar

Well our school isn't owned by rich obnoxious stars like yourself

Jay

(SITS AT PIANO TABLE)

Come sit

Skylar

(SIT)

You know how to play?

Jay

I'm a super star of course I can

Skylar

Arrogant jerk

(PLAY PIANO)

Jay

You know how to play too?

Skylar

I'm not just a hater of snotty people

We continued practicing until finally we stopped at some dance in the middle of the movie.

"Great practice guys! Tami can I see you for a bit?" Asami said.

I stood waiting for Asami to finish talking to Tami.

"So you never answered my question yesterday" Mako said.

I turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Yesterday I asked why you hated me" he stated.

"I'm really surprised you don't know this yet. Let's just say I have my reasons just like for some reason you hate me" I replied calmly.

"But I-"

"Come on Korra!" Asami said.

I silently thanked her.

"Well bye" I said and a scurried off.

"You like Mako" was the first thing Asami said to me when I reached her.

There was no point lying about it.

I nodded.

"Too bad he's going out with Mimi" she said.

"Yeah…" I said sadly.

"But you know what, I'm just gonna focus on my studies" I said.

"What studies? This is a performing arts school!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever, but I can't focus on him" I said.

"Too bad, because we are having a gathering tonight in our dorm and he is coming" she said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

She nodded. "Yup. And Bolin, Jinora and Iroh are coming too" she said.

"Fine I'll hang out with Jinora and ignore him" I said.

"Nope, we are gonna play games and talk and hang out TOGETHER" she said.

I groaned. "I hate you" I mumbled and huffed off.

_**Hours later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Mako POV**

I knocked on the familiar door and waited for someone to answer.

And just my luck, Korra opened the door.

She looked HO-I mean nice, she looked nice.

_Very _nice.

She had on a white lace shirt, black shorts and black shorts.

Her hair was in a messy bun and she had no makeup on-not that she ever wore any.

What can I say?

I like my girls simple.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or come in?" she snapped.

I was pulled out of thought.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" I asked trying to cover my embarrassing moment.

She sighed. "Come in or I slam the door in your face" she said.

"Rude" I mumbled.

I walked past her into her not messy dorm.

"Everyone is already here" she said and she walked to the people in the makeshift living room.

Korra sat down in a bean bag chair and I placed myself across from her.

"Let's start with would you rather. You know we start easy" Bolin said with a devious smile.

We all agreed.

"Jinora go first" Bolin said.

"Okay…" she looked around the room.

"Iroh…would you rather…kiss a bear or…have Asami hate you for the rest of your life?" she asked.

We all waited for him to answer.

"I would rather kiss a bear, I can't handle Asami hating me" he responded.

"Awwwww!"

"Okay Iroh go" Jinora said.

"Korra would you rather…date anyone in this room or…marry a hobo **(A/N: nothing against hobos)**?" he asked.

"Easy date someone in this room" she replied.

Now I wonder who it would be.

"Jinora would rather…have everyone you love hate you or be in a room with a thousand poisonous spiders for 3 seconds?" she asked.

"That's too hard!" Jinora complained.

"No it's not!" Korra replied.

"Fine you pick" Jinora said.

"Have everyone I love hate me" she said.

"What?! Why?" Jinora asked.

"Well I could find other people to love and if I was in a room with poisonous spiders there would be no one to love" she explained.

"Okay you convinced me, have everyone I love hate me" Jinora said.

"Bolin go" Jinora said.

"Okay…Mako…" he said.

I looked at my little brother.

"Would you rather date Korra or…drink nothing but pee for the rest of your life?" he asked.

I do don't want to date Korra even I do think she's a little pretty.

"I rather drink pee the rest of my life" I answered.

"Hurtful" I heard Asami say.

Yes it was mean, but she was mean to me.

I looked at Korra she looked really hurt.

I think everyone knew she was hurt but knew that she didn't want to talk.

"Let's move onto a different game…" Asami suggested.

Everyone but Korra nodded.

"Okay truth or dare! My favorite!" Bolin said.

"Korra truth or dare?" Asami asked.

"I'm not playing" she said.

"Come on!" Bolin whined.

"Alright! Dare" she said.

"I dare you to kiss Mako" she said.

"Nope, I choose truth" she quickly said.

"No, too late to change" Jinora said.

"Where and how long?" Korra asked.

"Lips, 5 seconds" Iroh cut in.

She got up from her bean bag and walked up to me.

"No way am I-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because her lips were already on mine.

I decided to enjoy it, but the kiss was over just as it begun.

Everyone OO'ed.

"Don't tell anyone I did that" she threatened.

"Have everyone know that I got kissed by you please" I replied.

There was that face again.

Something was wrong.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I knew having him was gonna be awful but I didn't expect it to be this bad!

He was totally be rude and a jerk.

I felt like crying.

And I think know I was.

I mean I was a little happy I got to kiss him but what he said after was definitely uncalled for.

"Guys…I'm-I'm gonna go to b-bed" I said shakily.

Asami's face painted with worry.

"Are you okay Kor?" she said.

She only said that when she knew something was already wrong.

"I'm fine" I confirmed.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I watched as she walked over to her bed and completely covered herself with her blankets.

But before she did I saw something.

A _tear._

* * *

**Mako you dumbass! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Korra POV**

Today was the first day of actual shooting for Asami's movie.

I actually couldn't wait.

But the only problem was Mako.

It had been 3 days since the whole get together thing had happened.

At least now I knew how he really felt about me.

"Okay! Scene one aaaaaaannddd…ACTION!" Asami yelled.

…

We were now about to do the music room scene.

And it was one of my favorites.

"Places people!" Iroh yelled.

Jay

So is this where you come to make-out with guys?

Skylar

I am nothing like those sluts that walk around in the school! And you can just shut the hell up because I didn't want to do this and I definitely don't wanna make-out with _you _

Jay

I just wanted to know babe

Skylar

Don't call me that! I don't like you!

Jay

Everyone likes me

Skylar

Yeah everyone _but _me. You are nothing but a big ass fake that's probably performs to get girls

Jay

You don't know anything about me!

Skylar

Good 'cuz I don't wanna know anything about you

(TURN)

I think you should find someone else to show you around

(LEAVE)

"And CUT! Amazing guys! Really felt that!" Asami said.

Truth? I was taking out all of my grief on Mako.

I walked to the catering table and looked at the different foods.

I was looking for a vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting on it.

I knew it was there because Iroh said so.

I too busy to look at the person that had just came next to me.

I found what I was looking for and turned already licking off some icing.

"Korra"

I turned. Once I saw who it was I made a face.

"What do you want? I just wanna enjoy my dam cupcake" I said.

"I'm sorry" he said.

I gasped. "Oh my! Mako is apologizing to the last girl he'd ever date! What is there no more pee to drink?" I snapped.

"Korra I'm serious" he said.

"So am I" I said and turned around.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"We need to talk" he stressed.

"There's nothing to talk about I said quietly.

"Besides we need to continue shooting" I said coldly.

"Iroh and Asami said to take 10" he said.

I sighed. "Fine make it quick" I said folding my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry" he said.

"Okay, you already said that" I said and turned.

"I'm not done!"

I turned back around and groaned loudly.

"I'm sorry I said all that stuff about you. In fact I'm sorry about everything I've done to you since you got here" he said.

I stayed silent.

"No seriously Korra, I really am" he said.

"I shouldn't have pointed out those _very _minor details. I guess I was a little intimidated" he said.

"Listen I don't-wait you were intimidated by me?" I asked.

He hesitated then nodded.

"I've never met someone I was almost equally matched to. But I kinda adore how you stood up for yourself…and I also like hanging out with you…" he said.

I was completely shocked.

So I just stood there.

"Everyone! I changed my mind! I'm going on a date so we are done for the day! But amazing job guys!" Asami said.

Mako just now apologized, confession his adoration for me and told me he was intimidated by me.

I don't know what happened.

But I kissed him.

I was gonna pull away but he kissed me back.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

I tried to get away but he grabbed me and kissed me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" he said.

"But you have a girlfriend" I said.

"I did. I broke up with her after I thought over some things" he said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"So…umm…I know you just forgave me-but we just kissed and all…would you like to…uh…um…"

"Go out with you?" I suggested.

He nodded.

I admit it was really cute.

"Sure, I'd love to" I replied.

* * *

**Yup so them getting together was like rushed but I need to get this story moving! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Korra POV**

There was a knock at the door.

I smiled.

It was Mako!

We were finally gonna go on a date!

I opened the door.

"Hey Mako" I said.

"Hey" he replied with a smile.

"Where's Asami?" he asked looking into the empty dorm.

"She went out" I replied.

He nodded. "So you ready to go?" he asked.

This time I nodded and we walked out of the dorm hall.

"So where are we going?" I asked once we got into Mako's car.

"We are going bowling" he replied.

"Great! I am awesome at bowling!" I said.

"Just like how you were awesome at laser tag?" he questioned.

"Not be sarcastic! I was great!" I said.

He laughed.

We arrived at the alley-bowling alley of course-and we rushed in.

"You know Mako, you are really competitive" I said as we laced up our rented bowling shoes.

"If I'm competitive then what does that make you?" he asked.

"Har, har you're so funny Mako" I said sarcasm dripping through every word.

He smiled. "I know" he replied purposely ignoring my sarcasm.

We went to the last lane ready to start.

"You go first" Mako suggested.

"Get ready to be put to shame!" I said.

…

"You did not win!" I complained.

"I so did!" Mako replied.

We were done playing bowling and Mako says that he won but I have a feeling that he cheated.

"Please! I bet you did something and made me lose!" I explained.

He laughed.

"I won so you have to buy me dinner" he said.

I sighed.

"Fine come on" I said.

We walked into a fast food restaurant.

He looked at me.

"You never said it had to be fancy" I replied with a smile.

We ordered to-go so we would be back on campus before the gates were closed for the night.

"Tonight was really fun" I said as I sipped my soda.

Mako nodded.

"Well I gotta get inside, Asami and Jinora are probably getting bored" I said.

He nodded.

I turned to open the door.

I turned the knob slowly.

_Stop me and kiss me! _I thought.

I turned slower.

Then I stopped and turned back around.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I demanded.

Mako was laughing.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head then kissed me.

I smiled.

"Goodnight Mako" I said.

"Goodnight" he replied as I closed the door.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I smiled as I walked out of the girls' dorm building.

Tonight had been fun.

And I got to kiss Korra.

My smile got wider.

Now all I could think about was Korra.

* * *

**Back after like forever! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Korra POV**

"I can't believe I hated you when I first got here" I said.

He smiled.

"I admit, I did think you were cute" Mako said.

"I will admit I thought you were hot-and I still do" I stated.

I felt Mako's chest vibrate from his laughing.

"Well when I first kissed you I thought you were an amazing kisser" Mako said.

"Thought? I'm not a good kisser anymore?" I asked.

"Well it's been a long time since I've had proof" he said.

I smiled and kissed him.

It was supposed to be a short kiss, but it turned into a Mako out session.

"Hey guys-"

There was a gasp.

We both pulled away.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Asami yelled.

"What?" I asked.

She looked shocked.

"Well you two were kissing!" she yelled.

"Well yeah-"

"Oh my gosh your first date went great then and now your boyfriend and girlfriend!" she said.

"Duh!"

"Anyways, Korra I have a play that I think you should sign up for" Asami said handing me a sheet of paper.

"Cool it has fighting scenes!" I said getting up.

Asami turned to Mako.

"Oh and Mako you can't audition for the main lead" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your obviously gonna get the role and the other guys need a chance" Asami replied.

"But it says here that the mains are each other's love interest…" Mako said.

"You don't want me audition? Are you gonna get jealous? I don't have to audition-"

"No Korra you are gonna audition, Mako your just gonna have to deal with it-besides, it's not real love" Asami said.

Mako looked unsure.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Yeah it was not real love but it can turn into real love!

Then Korra will leave me in the dust.

And it is more likely to happen because we just started out in our relationship.

"I'm okay with it" I finally said.

Korra smiled then kissed me.

"Thanks, I should go sign up!" she said and grabbed her stuff before walking out of the door with Asami.

"Later Mako!" she said.

I sighed.

Korra liked me of course she was gonna stay with me.

* * *

**I know it's been awhile! But please review thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Korra POV**

I burst through Mako's room.

"I got the part!" I yelled.

"That's great!" he said with smile.

I got the part as Katara in this movie called Avatar: The Last Airbender.

He softly kissed my lips and before he could pull away I kissed him.

Just then Asami came in looking mad.

"Hey Asami what's wrong?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"I told you not to try out!" she yelled to Mako.

"Calm down it was a minor part not the main!" Mako yelled.

"Wait you tried out for a part in the movie?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How did you find out?" I asked Asami.

"Jinora told me" she answered.

"What part did you try out for?" I asked.

"Zuko" he said.

"The evil fire bender?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Did you get the part?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You got the part and your weren't gonna tell me!?" I yelled.

"I was just now until someone," he said looking at Asami.

"Interrupted before I could say anything" he said.

I smiled.

"That's great we're gonna be on the same set!" I said.

"But enemies…" Asami added.

"And I end up with someone else…" I added.

"But you know, we still see each other" I said quickly.

"Well we gotta go meet Jinora somewhere" Asami said.

I nodded.

"I should get going if I'm gonna meet Iroh and Bolin on time" Mako said.

"Bye Mako!" I said giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Bye" he said with a small smile.

Awesome!

Mako and I are gonna be on the same set!

* * *

**I'm BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Korra POV**

For the past weeks everything had been going on great.

The movie was almost done, I had gotten used to the school, still had no enemies and Asami had gotten even closer.

And best of all, Mako and I were still together.

Today was going great until it was time for the kiss scene.

I had really got to know that the guy that was playing Aang.

His name was Rider and he was a great guy.

But I already had a boy friend.

"This I gonna be really weird" I said to him as we were getting ready for the scene.

"Yeah, I can't kiss you! It'll be awkward. Like kissing your brother or sister" he said.

I laughed.

"Alright places people places!" Asami roared.

Aang was at the 'railings' and I walked over.

We smiled at each other and then we looked at each other in the eyes and slowly leaned into each other.

I cracked one last smile before we kissed.

We kissed until what felt like forever when Iroh yelled cut.

We broke apart.

"That's a wrap people!" Asami yelled.

"Great job!" Iroh yelled.

"Well…um…see you around later" I said.

"Yeah" he said avoiding eye contact-not that I minded.

I quickly walked away.

"Where did Mako go?" I asked.

Asami and Iroh shrugged.

"I guess he didn't want to see you kiss another guy" Asami said.

"Not blaming him, I would hate it if Asami had to kiss another guy" Iroh said.

"Aww! But you don't need to worry, I would never to that" she said before kissing him.

I quickly walked away not wanting to seem creepy just watching them kiss.

Now where could Mako be?

…

I walked onto the shore.

I had been looking for Mako all day-I even called him but his phone was turned off, or he left it in his dorm.

I know he would never ignore me even if he was mad at me.

So I had just walked and my feet had lead me to the beach.

And it was a good thing to because I saw a boy with spiky hair and Northface jacket sitting on the sand looking onto the sky.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he replied quietly.

"Asami told me what happened" I said.

"Nothing happened" he said a little louder this time.

"Mako you don't need to be jealous" I stated.

He turned to me for the first time this entire time.

"Jealous? Who said I was jealous?" he asked.

"Well, you didn't stay and watch my _character _kiss Rider's _character_" I said.

"I needed to use the bathroom" he said.

"And why didn't you come back?" I asked.

He failed to answer.

I laughed.

"Besides you don't need to be jealous or scared I don't have any feelings for Rider. I like you Mako and only you. Besides both of us thought it was going to be super weird and it was" I said.

Mako laughed at the last part.

"Well I shouldn't I thought that. It's just that I love you-"

Mako stopped talking.

He loved me?

* * *

**Mako POV**

Oh my god!

What the hell is wrong with me?!

Now the girl that I loved was going to be scared away.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"N-n-nothing" I stuttered got up.

She grabbed my hand.

"Mako…"

I sighed and looked at her.

"We've only been dating for maybe 2 months but I really like you-like love you" I said.

I'm pretty sure I sounded like an idiot right now.

"Well I love you too" Korra said after a long pause.

"You do?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I really do" she said with a smile.

I smiled and planted my lips on hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hand on her waist.

It just felt so right.

Like it was meant to be.

She pulled away laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"In the movies it would have started raining by now" she said.

"What does a beach look like when it's been rained on anyways?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand.

"I don't know I mean I've never been to the beach that had been rained on…"

* * *

**Um...well that's it! Le story is now complete! Thanks for the all the follows and review I got on this story! Feel free to read my other ones or just chill! Please tell me what you thought about the overall story! Thanks!**


End file.
